She Fought For His Sake
by Tara Lynn
Summary: Noin is in the hospital after a suprise attack on a colony. How can Zechs cope with her being in this condition? I can't think of a good summary so your stuck with this. Hope you enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

She Fought for His Sake  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
The noise... the horribly irritating noise... I want it to stop. The smooth beeping of the Heart Monitor, I hate it. Why can't it stop? No.. it can't stop.. if it does... she'll die. Why... why did it have to be her? Who could have been so irresponsible as to let this happen?  
Me..  
I was the irresponsible one... I let this happen.. this is all my fault, if I had only been there for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zechs stood there, near the hospital bed where his dear friend, Lucrezia Noin lay. He couldn't think straight. Why? Why her? Why did this have to happen to her? Of all people? Why to such a kind and caring person such as herself? "Please open your eyes..." He hardly whispered, placing his hand on her forehead and closing his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me," Relena Peacecraft asked, leaning her elbows on the desk as one of the nurses quickly made her way to answer her.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" The nurse asked.   
  
  
"Can you tell me what room Lucrezia Noin is in?"   
  
  
"She's in room 143, down the hall and to your right."   
  
  
"Thank you." The young girl said and walked down the hall, followed by Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Sally Po and Quatre Winner. The walls were clean and white and the halls were quiet, not many people around. Relena slowly turned the corner looking at the numbers on the rooms, trying to find the one where Noin was.  
  
  
"I bet Zechs is here already.." Stated Sally almost positivly, she knew Zechs was always overprotective for Noin and was with her almost everywhere she went. She knew he would be by her side now. Relena nodded.  
  
  
"I hope Noin-san is alright." Said a worried Quatre.  
  
  
Relena finaly found the right room and wrapped her fingers around the door, turning the knob and quietly and slowly opening the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn't hear the door open, his mind was only fixed on her, when he felt a small hand get placed on his shoulder, he blinked a bit and turned his head slightly seeing his younger sister.   
  
  
"Relena.." he whispered, his expression was a mixture of sadness, anger and worry.  
  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked, looking down at Noin.  
  
  
"I'll be alright," He answered back "I'm just.... worried that's all.."  
  
  
"She'll be alright, she's strong." Relena told her brother reassuringly. He nodded slightly, setting his gaze back to Noin.  
  
  
Sally looked down at Noin, she looked so pale and weak, Sally had never seen her best friend like this, she was always so strong and full of hope, and now she was laying there, hardly breathing. Sally wanted to believe she would come out ok, but as she stood there, seeing Noin in her bad condition, it was pretty hard. She sighed and turned back to Relena. Heero stepped forward.   
  
  
  
"I know she'll be ok." He stated trying not to change his emotion, although he was worried as the others were, but as usual, he tried to hide it.  
  
  
  
"She's not the type to give up so easilly, if she was strong enough to protect the Sanc Kingdom, then she surely has the strength to get through this."  
  
He leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms and growing silent once again.   
  
Relena looked to Zechs really seeing how worried he actually looked. She had never seen him look this bothered about anything before. He had such a pained look in his eyes, Noin was practically the only close friend he had, besides Heero and the other pilots who had moved into the Sanc Kingdom with them, but he never really conversed with them.  
  
"We really should be going." Said Relena.   
  
  
Duo turned to Zechs. "Are you coming?" He didn't hear him, but kept his thoughts on Noin.   
  
  
"Zechs?" He turned his head to him, shaking it.  
  
  
"No, you all go ahead..."  
  
  
"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Asked Sally, still worried about him.  
  
  
"I'll be fine." He answered as reassuringly as he could force himself to. They headed to the door and exited, Zechs sat in a chair next to her bed, burying his head in his hands and letting out a deep sigh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked down the halls toward the exit. Before they exited the hospital building, Relena turned and once again, thanked the nurse at the front desk. They all walked through the fairly large parking lot and approached Sally's van. Sally took out a set of keys and unlocked the van, everyone climbing in. Sally started up the engines and took off back toward the Sanc Kingdom. Relena broke the silence everyone held.   
  
  
"I'm worried about my brother. This must really be hurting him...."  
  
  
"He must really care for Noin-san." Quatre half muttered.  
  
  
Relena nodded. "I know he does. There's just something in his eyes when I see them together. I know they both care for eachother but.. "  
  
  
"They're both just too afraid to let it out." Sally finished for her, knowing as well, this was true.  
  
  
"Yes." Relena replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the trip home was silent, even as they went inside, no one was in a mood to talk. Relena was up in her room looking out her window, watching the sunset . She looked around at the beautiful scenery of the Sanc Kingdom, once again being reminded of Noin.   
  
  
(( She helped with all her might to protect this country, we might not have made it without her encouraging us to move on... ))  
  
  
She leaned her chin on the windowsill continuing to watch the horizon..   
  
  
"I wonder if Milliardo is on his way home." She whispered to herself.  
  
  
(( Milliardo is also getting hurt through this. He never gets close to anyone and Noin was the only one he could really open up to. ))  
  
  
  
Wufei was in his room, he heard the others come back in, but knew things musn't have gone too well by their silence. He never had any cares about women except for Meiran, but after staying with Noin, Sally, Relena and the others, he had found out that they too were capable of having strong wills.   
  
(( An injury cannot possibly take her down. If she can put up with me then she can get through this no problem. ))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Excuse me." The nurse said, peering into the room at Zechs. "But visiting hours are over in five minutes, and you'll have to leave.   
  
  
He nodded in response. The nurse turned, closing the door behind her. Zechs turned back to Noin, grasping her hand lightly. She layed there, unmoving, just the weak rise and fall of her chest. Zechs slowly turned around and exited the room.  
  
  
  
  
Relena heard the door open downstairs, she knew it was her brother. "I hope he's ok." She whispered, walking to her door and opening it quietly. She peered out and looked downstairs, it was dark and the lights werent on but she could see that it was Zechs. She watched as he walked over to the couch and sat down, not bothering to turn on the light. She heard him sigh and bow his head.   
  
  
(( He'll be ok. ))  
  
  
She turned and walked back to her room, closing the door as quietly as she opened it and sat on her bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zechs sat there in the darkness of the room, staring blankly to the floor. Why was he acting this way? He was so worked up over this.   
  
  
(( Because she could die, and your nothing without her. ))  
  
  
He layed back on the couch, not bothering to go up into his room. Why was he so worried? He was always so in control with his feelings and emotions, he was never really this worried about anything this much.   
  
  
(( You love her that's why. ))  
  
  
He closed his eyes acknowledging that this was true, and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Relena was walking out of her room, making her way to the kitchen, where Quatre was serving breakfast. She walked down the stairs and saw Zechs sleeping on the couch. He didn't even bother to get changed or go to his room last night. She walked into the kitchen to have breakfast with the rest.  
  
  
"Where's Zechs?" Asked Hilde, setting herself in one of the chairs.   
  
  
"He's still sleeping." She said, gathering a few plates.  
  
  
"Poor guy, he must have gotten home late last night." Said Cathrine.  
  
  
Relena nodded. "He came in pretty late last night. He needs rest though, he's been through a lot already."  
  
  
"Yea. just don't say anything about Noin or we'll upset him more." Added Sally also taking a seat.  
  
  
They all started breakfast, while Zechs was still sleeping in the living room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There, I hope you all liked it so far  
  
Heero: I liked it. I was in it! :D  
  
Zechs: Of course, I'm one of the stars again! :: BEAMS ::  
  
Noin: Me too! :: BEAMS AS WELL ::  
  
Tara: Yea.. o.o .... anyway, I hope you liked it so far, I'll be writing more soon so stay tuned! ^_^  



	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 everyone! Hope you like it Brian! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
Zechs woke up to the sound of soft talking and the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen. He opened his ice blue eyes and looked over to the kitchen seeing everyone sitting there, having breakfast. He didn't have an appitite, so quietly stood and made his way upstairs to his room walking in and closing the door behind him. He layed down in his bed and faced the wall, staring blankly at it.  
  
  
Sally looked into the living room while putting her plates in the sink, seeing the couch empty. Thinking Zechs might want some breakfast, she quickly walked upstairs to his room. Approaching his door, she quietly knocked.  
  
  
"Come in." He said as she slowly opened the door.  
  
  
"Ah, I was wondering if you wanted any breakfast.."  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
"Are you sure? I.. You haven't ate anything since yesterday and I was just..."  
  
  
"I said no." His voice turned a bit colder.  
  
  
The coldness of his voice ran a chill down Sally's spine.   
  
  
"S.. sorry to bother you then..." She said, quickly closing the door. She turned to walk downstairs when she saw Lady Une, leaning against the wall.   
  
  
"Ma'am, shouldn't you be resting up? Your still injured from the attack."  
  
  
"No.. I think I can manage, how's Zechs doing?" She asked.  
  
  
"Well... he's a bit... "  
  
  
"High-tempered... I know, he can get like that.."  
  
  
"Y..yea.. you should get back to your room though Lady, you need rest."  
  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
Lady Une turned and walked back to her room as Sally walked back downstairs.  
  
  
  
Zechs layed there, still facing the wall, he would leave back to the hospital in a bit.  
  
  
(( It is all your fault she's there isn't it? ))  
  
  
He stood and headed outside, ready to go back to the hospital.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Before the attack on the Preventers headquarters...  
  
Lady Une stood before her comrades, leaning against her desk.  
  
"There has been rumors of rebels scouting the area recently. I want you all to be on your best guard. And Noin, the repairs on your Taurus suit are just about complete."  
  
"Yes ma'am." She answered. Her Taurus suit was slightly damaged in one of the small attacks by the rebels.  
  
"Alright." Lady Une sat down at her desk. "The repairs should be done by tomorrow, you are all dismissed."  
  
The group then exited the room, heading back to their dorms.  
  
"These rebels are really getting persistent, aren't they?" Said Noin, turning to Zechs. He nodded in agreement. "We can take care of them though."  
  
They walked a bit longer, arriving at Noin's dorm.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight, Zechs."  
  
"Goodnight, Noin."  
  
He gave her a warm smile then headed off to his dorm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He was once again, sitting in the chair near her bed, she looked the same as she did yesterday. How much longer must she be like this? How much longer did he have to wait? He couldn't even do anything to help her.  
  
  
(( But you always were this weak, weren't you Zechs? You could never do anything to help anybody, only cause them more pain.. ))  
  
  
According to him, all he caused her was pain, he always made the wrong choices and hurt her, by not being there, he knew of her feelings to him, but could never return it, he didn't deserve her, he didn't even deserve to live, why was he still alive then? Why didn't he end it? Because he would hurt her more, the only reason he was alive was so he wouldn't hurt her more.  
  
Relena walked downstairs, on the way, peering into Zechs' room. Empty. He must have gone back to the hospital.  
  
  
(( He'll be gone all day, nontheless. ))  
  
  
She walked downstairs and sat on the couch, bringing her knees to her chest, she always hated to see people get hurt, both physically and mentaly, and her and Noin were like sisters, so close, and she always went to Noin when she had a problem and needed someone to talk to.  
  
He walked into the living room seeing Relena. What was she doing? She seemed to be sobbing. He silently walked over to her and sat next to her.  
  
"Mind telling me what's wrong?" He asked in his usual calm voice.  
  
She looked up, her eyes meeting his set of prusian blue.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"Oh Heero, I'm just so worried about Noin, she was always so kind to me and.... and she was always there for me, I just feel so.... so sad without her here."  
  
"She'll be alright Relena. just have faith in her." He anwered, putting an arm around her. She moved closer to him and sobbed silently into his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zechs leaned his head back against the wall, looking up to the ceiling, it was still late afternoon, he still had a few hours until he had to leave, he looked down to Noin.  
  
  
(( I'm not going to leave you, I'll be here for you... ))  
  
  
He lightly placed his hand over hers. "Don't die.. please don't die..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well that's all for now, I know this chapter was a little short, but more will be coming soon! Hope you all enjoyed! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Zechs was awakened by the light the sum emitted, the sun rose over the mountains and flashed it's rays into his dorm. He blinked his ice blue eyes a bit and sat up in his bed. Nothing was really going on in the Preventer headquarters lately, so their days were practically the same.  
  
The lunchrooms were small but tolerable, Noin sat there with Sally, waiting on Zechs and Wufei.  
  
"They always sleep in late.." Noin said.  
  
"Boys will be boys.." Sally replied, grinning a bit. Noin let out a slight laugh.  
  
Zechs walked into the lunchroom looking over to Noin and Sally, making his way over to them, taking a seat next to Noin, resting his chin in his hand.  
  
"Have you seen Wufei?" Asked Sally starting to eat some breakfast.  
  
Zechs shook his head, "Not yet.."  
  
"I'll go and get him, be back in a few." She said before slipping out of her seat and heading to his dorm. Noin turned to Zechs.  
  
"This kind of reminds me of the Academy Days." She said  
  
He nodded in agreement. "It does, but now there's much more quiet and less people bothering you."  
  
"Those days were fun." She said, closing her eyes.  
  
He nodded in agreement, smiling a bit, but suddenly widened his eyes as Noin blinked open hers as they both looked over to the entrance.  
  
"Why couldn't I sleep longer woman?" Protested Wufei.  
  
"You're the one who wanted to have an early breakfast so deal with it." Sally answered, shoving him into the cafeteria. Wufei grumbled and made his way over to where they were sitting and took a seat.   
  
The three others started laughing as Wufei was hit in the head with a biscuit, by Sally.  
  
"Lighten up Wufei." She said as he scowled even more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(( We were so happy, everything was great, and now... ))  
  
A rush of anger flowed through his body. Why was he suddenly so angry? He suddenly had an urge to throw something across the room, to... to hurt somebody make somebody suffer. Why was he feeling like this? He was hurt inside, he couldn't function properly, he couldn't think straight. He wanted her to wake up, just for everything to be ok.  
  
(( But it's not that easy is it? ))  
  
He looked down to her.   
  
'This is all your fault.' Her pale, emotionless face seemed to call out to him. He shut his eyes closed and clenched his fist, slowly standing up and exiting the room. He needed to be alone, he couldn't stand seeing her like this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre practically jumped at the sound of the front door slamming.  
  
"Zechs.." He whispered to himself. "I wonder if everything's ok..." Quatre quietly made his way to the living room, seeing Zechs already making his way up the stairs.   
  
"Zechs, is everything all right?" The young blonde asked, a bit of worry in his eyes.  
  
"Everything's fine." He snapped back, anger in his voice as he shot a short glare at Quatre.  
  
"I was just worried, I was just seeing if you were..."  
  
"Yes I'm ok, why the hell can't you all leave me alone? I don't need your sympathy, all right?!" He yelled out, storming into his room. Quatre stood there, in shock by his sudden outburst, his eyes widened. Zechs has never acted this hostile toward him before.  
  
  
  
  
The next day, no one heard of anything from Zechs. No one heard him leave his room or anything. Duo saw him in the hall when he walked by, he looked like hell, he mustn't have had any sleep. He frowned and walked into the living room sitting on the couch and leaning back, playing with his braid a bit.  
  
Quatre knocked on Zechs door lightly. "Zechs were all going out for a bit, you know... we need to get out and try to revive some stress, cause we... we've all been pretty tense lately, are you coming?"  
  
"No."  
  
"A... all right then." He didn't want to ask again, or else he would tick him off again. He walked downstairs and went to join everyone else, who were sitting in the car, waiting to leave.  
  
Three hours of absolute silence and Zechs finally stood, walking out of his room, downstairs and to the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and looked out the window. He didn't want to go back to the hospital, seeing her in that condition would only make him feel worse. He couldn't stand it, this pain, all this pain he had to go through.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He wanted it to end, he wanted everything to just... disappear. His ice blue eyes then fixed on a small metal object placed in the counter. A knife.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
o.o Ooooohh, cliffhanger.. Brian, I KNOW that was short, but as you can see from this cliffhanger, I'll make the next chapter much more promising. I already have it all planned out so It'll be up soon! Hope ya all enjoyed so far, stay tuned! ^_~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
*Emergency Emergency*  
  
The Preventers staff rushed to the hatch where the mobile suits were being held.  
  
"Dammit." Cursed Zechs under his breath. "Lady Une, Relena and Noin are on that colony.."  
  
"We have to hurry." Said Sally jumping into her mobile suits cockpit.  
  
Zechs jumped into the cockpit of the Tallgeese III quickly tapping buttons activating the system and taking off, following the other mobile suits into space.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Miss Relena!" Called Noin slamming back against one of the walls. "Are you all right?"  
  
Relena was trying to keep her balance on a table looking out the window down to the streets. "The... their coming in!" She yelled.  
  
  
(( Shit, their after Relena ))   
  
  
Noin placed her hand on the gun, holstered at her side, she had to protect Relena. She was always by her side when she went to peace meetings and always carried the gun by her side, there were still rebels out there and there was no telling if they would attack. The mobile suits attacking shook the whole colony.  
  
"Miss Relena, we need to get out of here soon, the buildings going to collapse any second, hurry!"  
  
Relena nodded and tried to regain her balance, following Noin out the door and down the hall. Everything was a blur to her, everything was shaking, the sound of glass shattering everywhere. She heard gunshots, behind her, she saw Noin jump in front of her, returning fire to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(( Dammit, Noin and Relena, are they ok? I have to get down there somehow, their in the executive building, I have to hurry ))  
  
Zechs took out more of the attacking mobile suits, trying as fast as he could so he could get onto the colony and help Noin and his sister.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Relena, through that door hurry!" Noin called out. Relena barged through the door, followed by Noin who was watching their backs for more of the rebels.  
  
"Were almost there." She said to herself, holding her gun close.   
  
Relena froze, Noin's eyes widening, they were cornered, a man stood there, aiming the gun right to Relena.   
  
  
  
"Don't move." The man stated, his aim, not faltering on the young girl.  
  
  
  
(( Dammit ))  
  
She had to think fast, Relena would die if she didn't make the right choice, she looked to the left, a hole blown in the wall, so close to the exit.   
  
  
  
  
  
Everything was a blur to Relena, she felt a heavy force push her to the left, and lost her balance, falling, hearing the large crack of a gun ring out. She opened her eyes and looked up, seeing Noin kneeling in front of the door way, blocking it, she stood quickly shaking slightly, seeing a trail of blood run down Noin's uniform, just below her right rib cage.  
  
"Oh my God, Miss Noin are you alright? Come on, lean on me, were almost out."  
  
"Relena." She gasped out. "Get out.. hurry, I'll only slow you down, I'll get out, don't worry."  
  
"But Miss Noin... "  
  
"GO!" She called out, she had to at least get Relena out alive, she took her gun and aimed to Relena. Relena's eyes widened and she nodded, turning and running to the exit.  
  
Noin slowly stood, leaning against the wall, slowly making her way to the exit.  
  
  
  
Relena ran out of the exit seeing some of the other Preventer staff, along with Lady Une who had fortunately got out as well, with only minor injuries. She quickly ran over to them.  
  
"Zechs your sisters out, we have her safe here."  
  
"But.. but Miss Noin's still in.."  
  
  
  
Zechs' eyes widened as he heard his sister say that, she was still inside? Suddenly, another transmission came through the link.   
  
  
  
"There's a .... in...... basement. away...... hurry.... explode." The links all broke up, all Zechs heard was static.  
  
(( A bomb? Oh God no... Noin.. ))   
  
He quickly moved the Tallgeese toward the colony but was grabbed from behind by the remaining mobile suits.  
  
"Dammit!" He yelled out, trying to pry them off when he gasped as he heard the sound.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Of an explosion......  
  
"No... " He whispered to himself, pushing off the mobile suits and quickly ridding of them.  
  
"Please God no.." The Tallgeese quickly made it's way to the colony.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zechs was at the remains of the building, frantically tossing rocks looking beneath the rubble hoping that if she was alive, she wasn't that injured.  
  
"We found her." Said one of the Preventers. Zechs ran over to where he was and gasped.  
  
All he saw was blood, running down half of her face. "We have to get her to a hospital quick." Said one of the other Preventers. She was still alive, but badly injured.  
  
  
  
  
He stood there watching the ambulance drive away, Relena standing by his side, he had to keep calm.  
  
"We have to get back to headquarters." Called one of the younger Preventers to Zechs.  
  
"Fine.." He turned to Relena. "Relena, I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can all right?"   
  
She nodded in agreement walking to the nearest Space shuttle with Lady Une.  
  
Zechs hurriedly made his way back to the office, he needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible.  
  
"Please..... be alive when I get there Noin....."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All those memories of so little time ago, what was he going to do, he slowly reached out his hand toward that small metal object, the knife that still sat on the counter.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you all liked! Next chapter will be even better, I promise! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
  
What was this feeling coming over him as he stared at the knife? He wasn't thinking right, was he really even thinking of this?  
  
  
  
  
  
(( I can end it all, end all the pain... ))  
  
  
  
  
  
His hand slowly advanced to the knife, the tips of his fingers touching it lightly, a small voice in the back of his head was telling him to walk away, go back into his room and forget it. He quickly pushed that thought away, his fingers wrapping around the knife, lifting it gently off the counter, he studied it with his ice blue eyes. Would he really go through with this? Would he end his life right here?  
  
  
  
  
  
(( My miserable life... ))  
  
  
  
  
  
He lightly pressed the knife against his left wrist, not putting any pressure on it... yet. He stood there staring at his wrist, feeling the coolness of the metal against his skin.  
  
  
  
  
(( Maybe... maybe just a bit... ))  
  
  
  
  
  
Still holding the knife in his hand, he slowly pressed down on it, a strange feeling rushing over him. The knife slightly piercing his skin, he took away the knife seeing a trickle of blood make its way down his arm, in a way... this felt good to him. Would he dare deepen the cut? Finish it off here and now?  
  
  
  
Once again he raised the knife, placing it over where he pierced the skin first, wincing a bit as the sharp blades touched the slightly open wound, it hurt but in some way it was exhilarating. He went to go push the knife into his flesh one last time, to end it all when....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Milliardo!" A young female voice called out, his eyes shot open looking to the kitchen doorway, seeing Relena standing there. "Milliardo! What are earth are you doing?!" She screamed out.   
  
  
  
"I.. I.." He dropped the knife to the floor, a loud clack as it hit the hard floor. Relena gasped looking at his wrist, seeing the blood spreading over his left arm. He stumbled back and hit the counter behind. Relena ran over to him. "Why Milliardo? Why are you doing this?"  
  
  
  
"I..... I...I can't stand this... I can't take it.."  
  
  
  
"Milliardo..." She said, leading him to the living room. "Were... were all hurt and if.. if you would have gone through with that you... it would have hurt us more.." She started bandaging his left wrist, tears welling up in her eyes. The wound wasn't deep, but it would take a while for the bleeding to stop. Once she was done bandaging his wrist she tightly wrapped her arms around him.  
  
  
  
"We don't want to see you do this to yourself." She said through sobs. "I know your.. your in pain but this isn't the right thing to do... your... your my only family I have left and I don't... want to loose you." The tears were streaming down her face.  
  
  
  
He looked down at her crying and shaking figure, he must have worried her deeply, he returned her embrace.  
  
"Relena... I'm sorry I was just... I didn't know what I was doing. What were you doing home? I thought you left with everyone else."  
  
She shook her head. "I didn't feel well, but now I thank God I never went because I would have lost you, please brother, don't do anything like this again, your not helping yourself, your hurting those around you who... who care for you."  
  
"I won't.. I won't worry you any more dear sister, I'm sorry."  
  
She stayed there, sobbing more, trying to calm down, he looked down to her. What had he done? How could he do this? Why did he always have to hurt somebody? He felt a strange stinging in his eyes and wiped his eyes with the back of his right hand, seeing the glistening of liquid.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears.  
  
He was crying.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_~ Hope you all liked that, I know that was a bit short, but I wanted one short thing just for this scene. I'll get more up as soon as possible! 


End file.
